<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should of Known by KnightWriter_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958925">Should of Known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0'>KnightWriter_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Limitless (2011), Limitless (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brian Needs a Hug, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOC, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, hes sketchy more so than anything lmao, not so bad Eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known, should have scented it the moment he walked into the building. The rich scent of honeysuckles and peppermint invaded Eddie's senses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Finch/Eddie Morra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should of Known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah ik this type of fic isnt everyone's cup of tea but damn it I like this ship for whatever reason lmao. I hope you guys at least enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie cursed himself. </p><p>He should have known, should have scented it the moment he walked into the building. The rich scent of honeysuckles and peppermint invaded Eddie's senses. Seeing the man before him, seeing Brian before him. Eddie could only hear the ringing in his ears as his eyes focused, narrowing in on….well, his mate. Soulmate, his to be, whatever people called it these days.</p><p>Listening to Brian's strong heart and his soft breath as he laid passed out and handcuffed (for his own safety) on the gurnee. </p><p>The nurse beside him, Amelia stared back at him wondering why Eddie stopped moving. She made a soft noise knowing (having seen the look he had that so many others had, had) what it meant for her boss. </p><p>He had found his mate. </p><p>The 'oh' feeling in his mind had completely taken over even the NZT, it seemed even that it could stop the effects of it.</p><p>Amelia hesitated as she looked between Eddie and Brian. "Do you want me to give him the injection?" </p><p>Eddie stalled committing every part of Brian to memory. He paused registering Amelia's words.</p><p>"Right away. Leave us when he wakes up." Eddie ordered. </p><p>Amelia nodded. She was happy, hoping everything would go well for the two. She prepared everything that was needed and injected the NZT solution in Brian's system. The Omega before her slowly and groggily woke up. Of course be pulled at his hand handcuffed to the medical bed. Eddie calmed him instantly with his Alpha voice and soft touch. A touch and look Amelia had never seen her boss give anyone, mate or not. </p><p>Eddie dismissed Amelia as soon as it was done, silently thanking her. He called a private cab to take Brian and him to his penthouse. It was a good thing Brain was passed out again that he uncuffed his mate and carried him bridal style out of the empty warehouse.</p><p>Eddie was nearly at a loss even with the NZT. This was a complete change of plans. He couldn't let anyone touch Brian muchless get close to him. He wouldn't allow it, he had too many enemies, too much work to be done yet. </p><p>Eddie could hardly wait as he carried Brian in his home through the back entrance and up to the luxurie apartment. He knew the side effects of NZT were brutal, especially if it was an Omega masking their scent like Brian was. Eddie settled Brian down onto his bed. He gathered every blanket and pillows he owned just for Brian to make his nest. </p><p>The scent of the Omega...his Omega in his space, safe and sound, was tearing at Eddie's controlled walls of his Alpha side. How he simply wanted to curl up and hold Brian in his arms. How he wanted to be just another Alpha finally have and be with their Omega. His hand was already running through his Omega's hair as he sat at the edge of the bed. </p><p>The sandy blonde hair, scruffy beard, strong physique, and mouthwatering scent. Eddie felt like the luckiest man in the world finally finding his mate.</p><p>"Mine." Eddie said softly. </p><p>His entire being entirely focused on the other person before him. At least till Eddie started feeling uncomfortable himself. His clothes were just a bit too warm, just a bit too tight. His cock half hard in his pants, his mind yelling at him to hold Brain in his arms. Despite it Eddie reluctantly pulled away. Even if he knew he wouldn't be wearing any type of clothing for long he took off his clothes and got comfy in some more casual wear. Meanwhile, also clearing his schedule, no interruptions, no distractions. </p><p>Just him and his mate. </p><p>Eddie patiently waited for Brian to wake up. His hand held Brian's tracing each line, vein, bone, and muscle. It wasn't till Brian coughed and groaned that he pulled away like a child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. It didn't help that Brian's body curled and twisted up in pain before registering the place and person beside him. </p><p>"Who?" Brian slurred. </p><p>Yet Brian knew who was beside him, his face and name plastered all over Manhattan and the rest of New York if not all of America with the upcoming presidential campaign. Edward Morra.</p><p>Even then Eddie just stared at him with a calm face, their hands coming together like it was the most natural thing in the world. </p><p>"Shh. It's just me." Eddie finally smiled, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's good to finally meet you."</p><p>Brian felt frozen in place. He could feel it, scent it as he was apparently stuck in Eddie's fucking room. The scent completely surrounding him. Brain groaned and shook his head from both pain and the sheer feeling of arousal hit him. Firewood burning and ginger filled his senses, it was completely Eddie. </p><p>"Shit." Brian felt lost, he took in a deep which was a complete mistake as he found himself whimpering. </p><p>That scent. It was making him hard and heavy with slick. His pants were already probably ruined. He laid back down, his fingers tingling in Eddie's hold and body melting into the nest. </p><p>"That's it...you're safe with me." Eddie reassured. </p><p>Brian felt conflicted, this man...person was his mate. The man before him who had soulless eyes yet looked at him with so much hope. Brian shivered not cause he was cold, but from how Eddie looked at him. Like he was the answer to all his problems. </p><p>Brain moved as he looked around at all the pillows and blankets surrounding him. His instincts and rational mind fighting as he wanted to organize the nest before him. Adjust it, perfect it and present himself to his mate. </p><p>"W-we don't have to." Brian tried to reason. </p><p>Eddie only shook his head slightly. "You already know it's too late. I only came to help you Brian. I have the solution to your problems and I already solved one. With or without it, the NZT wouldn't even be able to stop our joining. Hell for me, it stopped as soon as I saw you. Please. I want to do it. I. Want. You. NEED...you." </p><p>Brian winced at how hard Eddie gripped his hand. He let go as he pulled out two small packets of NZT.</p><p>"Do you want to know what it's like to have a mate and be on NZT? I do." Eddie opened the packets, laying the small pill in each of their  hands. </p><p>Brian looked at the thing in his palm unsure, afraid to ask to know what Eddie was asking of him. Of what he wanted them to do, it was basically unheard of.</p><p>"It's a bitch, but everything feels...so much more. Well you know how it is already. It just feels all the worse with the NZT. Mind over matter. I went through rut once on NZT. Felt like my mind was melting and reforming all at once. Took me nearly a month to reorganize myself. Hard to tell when all you want to do is fuck your brains out, but you want to know what my mind on both sides wanted?" </p><p>Brian swallowed hard while still looking at the pill in his hand. He shook his head in response. </p><p>"To find my mate, to find you. Have you, help the pain go away and fill you. Make the world fall to their knees for us. There's no stopping it." Eddie reasoned. </p><p>There was no stopping a bond as soon as it started. Brian was essentially trapped in Eddie's home. Still it felt wrong. Eddie's megalomania and ideas of grandeur scared Brian. </p><p>"And what become just as crazy as you. Give you megalomaniacal children to inherit the earth?!" Brian hissed. </p><p>Eddie wouldn't lie, it was a pleasant thought in his mind, but he had other plans. "I'm not a heathen Brian. You're my mate. This goes both ways. NZT or no, you're going to go into heat soon,  as much as I'm going to go through rut no matter the suppressants we both have." </p><p>Brian could smell it. Eddie's scent intensifying, burning his nose with the burning wood and ginger scent. He tried his best not squirm, the slick growing heavy in his pants and his cock leaking pre. His instincts to fix the nest even stronger as Eddie spoke of his desire to have him. Brian clenched his jaw looking at Eddie now as he popped the pill in his mouth swallowing it. Eddie smiled in glee swallowing his own. The effects of the NZT taking over every part of their minds. Eddie sat fascinated seeing the effects take over Brian's mind and body as it did his own. The ripples of heat within Brian's body, the slight arch of his back, the way his legs spread just a bit wider. Eddie groaned, a soft rumble of a growl made itself known within him. His cock was rock hard in his sweatpants clearly leaving an impression as he saw Brian eye it with a maon on his lips. Brian bit his lip hard as focused on the nest. </p><p>Ignoring Eddie for a moment. Brian's hands reaching for all the pillows fluffing them and settling them around and underneath his body. The blankets came next the fluffiest on the bottom and the more fine ones on top. Every step of the way he felt Eddie's eyes on him, his Alpha. Who clearly wanted him, Brain felt empty wanting what every Omega wanted out of their Alpha. </p><p>Sitting on his knees facing away from Eddie, Brian gasped as he felt his mate's hands on him. </p><p>It touch was like liquid fire coming between them and igniting them both. Their hands curling together as Eddie crawled on top of Brian, pushing him down onto the nest of pillows and blankets. Brain moaned as Eddie grinded against his ass with his big cock. </p><p>"It won't hurt you. Your mine, Brian. It's my job to protect, provide, please you. Look at you…" Eddie cooed, before kissing the back Brian's neck. </p><p>Turning Brian to his side, Eddie pulled his mate into a kiss. The feeling of Brian's beard against his own saw ticklish as it was cute, hearing Brian moan against him even better. Licking Brian's bottom lip, Eddie was begging to be let in. </p><p>The NZT coursing through both their veins made everything all the more intense. Every little detail from how Eddie nipped at his mate's lip to every way Brian curled his fingers into Eddie's hair. </p><p>Eddie groaned as pulled away, seeing Brian's body open and arching for more. </p><p>Eddie growled as he rutted his hips against Brian's. The soft whine from his mates lips was too much as Eddie pulled Brian's clothes off. His shirt of course revealing the toned, muscled back and taking off Brian's pants showing off his slick covered ass. Eddie's hands all over it gathering the slick on his fingers and tasting it. His cock pulsed hard and a moan left his lips at how sweet, how fertile Brian was. </p><p>The cry of pleasure and surprise from his Omega's lips as he licked every bit of the slick off of Brian's skin had Eddie's head spinning. </p><p>The heat of his skin underneath his fingers, the ripples of pleasure sent throughout his body, and scent so sweet and pure for him. Eddie swirled his tongue around Brian's tight hole, his hands spreading Brian's cheeks and his tongue tasting Brian completely. </p><p>"Alpha!" Brain moaned. </p><p>Eddie hummed appreciatively, while one of his hands slipped down and in between Brian's legs pumping his cock leaking pre all over the blankets and pillows below. Brain pushed his hips against Eddie's face consumed in pleasure and wincing at how Eddie's beard scratched his skin, although it only added to the pleasure. </p><p>Brian reached over pulling at Eddie's hair and pushing his hips further onto his Alpha's face. A cry came from his lips as he came suddenly.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuc- Alpha! Eddie...please…" Brian felt his brain turn into a mushy mess and power through his orgasm as his body was already needy, wanting more. The empty feeling inside of him persisted. </p><p>Eddie came up pulling his face away with a wolfish smirk. Brian groaned as he noticed his scent was all over Eddie and everything around them in the nest. A purr left his lips pleased at the fact. </p><p>Eddie bent over his body, rubbing his huge cock against Brian's ass. </p><p>"You want me Brian? You want me to fill you up? Breed you, make you mine, claim you, mark you as mine?" Eddie asked, his hips rutting against his mate. </p><p>Brain shook, nodding his head vigorously. "Please! I want it, want you. Fuck me Eddie. Alpha…" </p><p>Taking off his clothes now wet with Brian's slick, Eddie entered his mate slowly even with all the slick he took his time. The NZT helping keep some semblance of control, Eddie held Brain still as he sunk in deep, to the hilt, and balls deep. Both their breaths were labored as they connected together.</p><p>Eddie rocked his hips letting Brian get used to his girth. His cock pulsing and twitching for release, the NZT thankfully helping him with that part of his mind. </p><p>It wasn't till Brian clenched around him and moaned that Eddie started to move. His thrust deep and rough hitting even part of Brian, it made him lose all sense of though and control. The only sounds within the room was the slipping of their skin and moans from their lips. </p><p>Eddie gasped as he felt his swell and grow as he thrust into Brian. Each thrust was just a bit harder to do as he knotted Brian, the base of his cock growing especially big. Brian moaned and pushed his hips against the knot a little more of it successfully going in till it completely caught. </p><p>Eddie's jaw dropped as he rutted his hips against Brian, his mind going numb as he came hard and deep within his mate and Brian coming alongside with him. The heavy heady scent of slick and cum filled the room. Eddie sank his teeth onto the scent gland on Brian's neck leaving a deep bruise. </p><p>Brian whimpered at the pain mixing into pleasure. His body and mind ruined as he felt like he was slowly being filled. </p><p>Turning them to their sides Eddie purred in Brian's ear delighted and pleased to find his mate and make the bond between them. </p><p>Kissing Brian's shoulder, Eddie groaned softly as he slipped more cum into his mate. Brian was already passed out. Eddie chuckled as he waited for the knot to go down, but he didn't leave as it did instead he continued moving against Brian as he slept. His body of course sensitive, Eddie thrusted in and out of Brian's cum covered hole. The messy sound of his cock and their first round spurred him on as he knotted Brian again. Arms wrapped around Brian's waist Eddie shuttered as he came again, filling his Omega once more. </p><p>He did it multiple times till Brian woke up again. The groan from Brian's lips as he felt heavy with cum yet ready for more filled him. </p><p>The knot slipping in and out of Brian easily till it fully formed again locking then both in place. </p><p>They had lost all sense of time till the heat and rut finally died down. Brian's mind was finally clear along with Eddie's as they laid pressed close together. The NZT had long left their systems, it wasn't a problem for either one of them. </p><p>Brian groaned as he felt fuller than ever and cum leaking out of his ass as he tried moving closer to Eddie wrapping his arms around his Alpha. Eddie purred as he nuzzled his face in Brian's neck. </p><p>"You smell so good." Eddie sleepily mumbled. </p><p>Brian snorted. "Yeah cause I smell of you." </p><p>Eddie sighed as he kissed the mark he made on Brian's neck. "Yes and no. You smell a little more than that." </p><p>Brian's brow furrowed as he connected the dots. He was pregnant. Of course he was. A small part of him was afraid of what that meant now for him. So many variables left hanging, too many. </p><p>Eddie purred again,  rubbing his hand across Brian's lower back. "Don't worry. You're my mate. Nobody will hurt you. Or else they'll have hell to pay." </p><p>Brian gulped, he knew it was a promise and not some silly threat. He simply nodded as he held onto Eddie, taking in his scent for comfort.</p><p>Eddie's hand and thumb rubbed his stomach, Brian blushed unsure of how to handle the fact, he had found his mate, was pregnant, take a life altering drug, and managed to save his dad from dying in a matter of days. He worried how they were going to make it work. His mind suddenly overwhelmed with all the responsibilities he would have to take on being Eddie Morra's mate. </p><p>Of course his Alpha could see and scent the worry in his Omega. He kissed Bryan returning him to the moment. </p><p>"I have to tell my parents...they're going to freak." Brian stressed. </p><p>Eddie smiled, a real one, all for Brian. He was up for the challenge. </p><p>"Looks like I'm going to have to give a five star impression. I can do it." He said confidently. </p><p>Brain huffed. "Yeah and also tell them I'm knocked up. They're going to skin us both alive." </p><p>"Not if I put a ring on it." Eddie smirked. </p><p>Brian glared, then burst out laughing. "Leave the pop culture references to me." </p><p>Eddie chuckled beside him, till he leaned in close, kissing the mark he left on Brian's neck. </p><p>The Omega groaned. "I don't think I can handle another round, please. Carry me?" </p><p>It was Eddie's turn to glare before he shook his head and scooped up his mate to clean themselves. The pillows and blankets would have to be taken to the cleaners. He texted housekeeping to do it right away as they showered. </p><p>As Brain cleaned up, his mind was consumed by what Eddie had in store for him. "So what are your plans for me? You're, of course, going to be the most powerful man in the country soon." </p><p>Eddie glanced at Brain before taking the NZT he had hidden all over the place and handed one off to Brain. Again he was hesitant to take it. Their minds on equal grounds it was only a matter of catching Brian up to all his plans. </p><p>"I do want to make the world, the country better. Too many people have and are already manipulating it for their own gain leaving everyone else in the dust despite the consequences. I want to end it…" </p><p>Brain listened to everything Eddie had to say. With every question Brian had, Eddie of course had an answer. It was almost terrifying as it was admiring to see his passion for gaining the system as fast as he did as well wanting to fix the world at large. </p><p>"Everyone always thinks small, for themselves. I guess I was just the only one to have the balls big enough to do something about...well everything else they couldn't think of even on the NZT." Eddie and Brian laid curled on the couch as it was nearing the afternoon. </p><p>It had been four days since Eddie had found him, Brian lay content in Eddie's arms. </p><p>"You're the only one I can see with that spark." He added.</p><p>Brian wasn't sure how to feel about that. "What do you mean?" </p><p>"You want to help people just as much as I do. If not more so. You're like the underdog to my omnipotent power. Well not anymore at least. Maybe." Eddie added. "You'll get there." </p><p>Brian felt a part of him feel deeply uncomfortable with that fact. He didn't want to be over anybody, he wanted to be himself. The person he always knew he was, or at least was starting to know since he got on NZT. He felt like his whole world changed when he took it, now it felt like it paled in comparison with Eddie by his side. </p><p>"What if I just want to be me?"</p><p>Brain could feel Eddie tense, he could practically hear his jaw twist and clench at the words. </p><p>"You can be free to try, but people aren't exactly going to just bend over for your adorableness Brian. People are assholes." </p><p>"Yeah, but killing them with kindness is all the more satisfying." </p><p>Eddie chuckled. "You can be, you can know who you are with me." Brian blushed as he felt Eddie's hand wrap around his waist. "With our children. We'll know who you are." </p><p>Brain nodded, yet even then a part of himself still wasn't convinced. Even as Eddie's mate and their bond completed something in the back of his mind still doubted. Brian sighed as he let himself rest in Eddie's arms letting the rest of the day pass them by.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>